team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Mila "Lioness"
"I'm am no longer your puppet, brother!" Lioness when showing she was siding with Team END Bio Mila was like her brother Lion A.K.A Micheal raised in the same assassin clan she would later climb the ranks of. When Orion first came to the clan (was kidnapped so not by choice) she was the one who helped him get used to things but overtime started to feel affection towards him. When the two started dating it made Lion not very happy. And to add insult to injury Orion had refused a contract which broke the creed which made him a deadman. Mila however didn't leave with him as she was hoping to try and talk her brother out of what he had done. But with his rapidly deteriorating psyche showing his somewhat bad choices Mila had no choice but to try and help Orion anyway she could. She smuggled him his Aspis, Pistols, Armor, and 2-way communicator between them. When Orion became apart of END she supplied him with info on how to do things. When her brother found out however things took a turn for the worst she was turned into a feral lion (out of irony) and was imprisoned in a MAL outpost. Orion and Silver however found her along the way while getting the Band of Forms to fix a little TF problem Orion has. Mila's TF band was hacked and reversed engineered so she can switch between her lion form and human form. She now is apart of END as Orion's girlfriend and fellow assassin. Personality Like Orion she takes things a bit seriously but does have a sense of humor. In battle she will try and tire opponents out before actually going in for the attack. Appearence In general: Has long Blond hair with a cyan stripe in it that is in a braided ponytail. Casual Appearece: Wears a Cyan long sleeve shirt with Jeans. Battle gear: Wears her Clan's armor now resprayed Cyan and Black and her Lioness emblem on the right bracer. Armor is also hooded and wears gloves Weapons Mila unlike Orion doesn't have as many weapons but still a good variety nonetheless * Rapier: Mila's main weapon. She uses this with elegant style and sometimes dual wields it with her pistol * D50: Mila's custom Desert Eagle that is colored Pink and black. Chambers 50 cal pistol rounds. * Compound bow: She uses this bow in order to gain an advantage from afar. Has the following arrow types: Fire, Electric, Explosive, Concussive, Sleep Forms Thanks to some reverse engineering of a TF band Team MAL developed for the assassins Mila can switch forms at will * Lion form: Has a feral form that is unable to speak english. She can also assume a anthro form * Ice wolf: Mila requested Silver to put this one in. Has feral which cant speak english and Anthro that can Relationships * Orion: Boyfriend and fellow assassin * Silver: Friend and rescurer * Frost: Gives a sort of maternal figure for him * Micheal "Lion": Brother, now enemy * Gator, Hawk, Wolf II: Former teammates * Artemis: Biological daughter Category:Team END